


the stolen moment

by cherrychan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychan/pseuds/cherrychan
Summary: “Have you ever kissed a boy?” asked Jeonghan.Jisoo’s eyes got wide. He wasn’t expecting a question like this.“No…”“Have you ever wanted to?”“Why are you asking me this?”“Well, I’ve been thinking about it, and I want to try it. You know, experiment. See if I like it.”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	the stolen moment

The thud of the front door closing echoed throughout the large house, cutting off the spring symphony of birds chirping and children laughing, and in response, Jisoo heard quick footsteps approaching from the kitchen.

“Jisoo!” Jeonghan’s mother greeted him, still putting on her earrings. She was dressed formally, about to leave for work.

“Thank you for making room to babysit today, I’ll make sure to pay you for working extra this week,” she said.

“No, please don’t, it’s really no problem,” Jisoo insisted, but to no avail. He knew that she’d be paying him extra regardless of what he said. She led him to the kitchen.

“Okay, Jihyun is doing homework in her room right now, and she hasn’t had anything to eat yet. Jeonghan should be getting home in about four hours. If you need anything, please call Jeonghan. I’ll be in and out of meetings all evening and won’t be able to check my cell. Was there anything else…?” she explained, grabbing her purse from the kitchen counter.

She looked at her watch, realizing how late she is, and said, “Ugh, if I forgot something, just call Jeonghan, okay?” And she dashed out the door.

Immediately, Jisoo walked up the stairs and peeked into Jihyun’s room, knowing that “doing homework” couldn’t possibly be true. She was furiously bashing the buttons on her Switch.

“Some homework you got there,” Jisoo observed.

“I’m so close to beating this boss, I can’t talk right now,” she replied.

Jisoo marched up to her and snatched the Switch out of her hands, whines immediately following.

“Come on, take out your homework,” Jisoo ordered. “I’ll help you with it the best I can.”

After an hour of Jisoo attempting to explain math concepts to a middle schooler, the homework was done. He hoped that it would tire Jihyun out, but after sitting for so long, she was abounding with energy.

“Can I go play with the neighbors? Please, please, please, please, please?” Jihyun begged.

“Would your mom let you?”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t even have to ask her.”

“You know, when you lie, your tongue turns purple.”

“No, it doesn’t!”

“Really, have you ever looked in the mirror while you lie?”

“No…”

“Go try it.”

Jihyun ran off to the bathroom and Jisoo got started on dinner. His independence was short-lived though, as in less than a minute Jihyun was back to pleading to go outside.

“Fine. But you come in when I call you.”

She was out the door faster than Jisoo could blink.

He hummed a tune to himself as he made dinner, and after it was done, he sat at the counter and did some of his own homework.

Not long after Jihyun went outside, to his surprise, he heard the front door open. Curious, he shuffled over and saw Jeonghan standing there, taking his shoes off.

“Jeonghan.”

“Hey, Jisoo. Practice ended early,” said Jeonghan.

Jisoo gazed at the boy in front of him. Jeonghan’s face had a youthful glow to it, even throughout all the years he’s known him. His brown eyes sparkled along with his pearly teeth and full, pink lips. Beads of sweat glistened on his forehead and in his hair.

“Oh, nice,” said Jisoo, averting his gaze.

“Jihyun’s still playing with the neighbors. Don’t worry, I won’t tell mom I got home early,” Jeonghan said, walking past him into the kitchen. “Oh sweet, you made dinner!”

Jisoo approached the doorway to the kitchen, and Jeonghan walked past him again.

“I’m gonna take a quick shower, then I’m gonna grab a plate of _that_ ,” he said, walking upstairs. He heard the bathroom door close with a thud, and the shower turn on with a creak and then a soft hum.

Jisoo apprehensively stepped up to the bathroom door and listened.

Jeonghan started to sing. Jisoo sat down against the door and closed his eyes.

It was a blessing whenever Jisoo could be home for times like these. It was rare that Jeonghan would freely sing in front of him, so he knew he had to take advantage of this opportunity.

Jeonghan’s voice was hard to describe with words. He was never off tune, nor had trouble hitting any note he wanted to. His melodies didn’t fail—his cadence was dazzling.

Jisoo couldn’t get enough.

He wondered again how to make sense of the thought that Jeonghan _didn’t_ fall down from Heaven.

Once the shower turned off with a creak, Jisoo crept down the stairs like he was never there listening intently to Jeonghan’s exquisite voice. When he came out of the shower, Jisoo called his name.

“What?” Jeonghan replied from upstairs.

“I think I might head out.”

“What? I can’t hear you. Come upstairs.”

Jisoo timidly climbed up the stairs and was greeted with the view of Jeonghan standing in the hallway in only a towel. The golden light from the bathroom fell down on him and illuminated in a soft glow his handsome face and strapping torso.

Jisoo had to tear his eyes away from his waist.

But looking at his face wasn’t any less dazing. His wet, black hair fell in locks upon his face and water occasionally dripped onto his collarbones. Even his lips looked slick with water.

Jisoo pulled himself together. “I said I’m gonna head out now, since you’re home.”

“Oh, really? I wouldn’t mind if you stayed. Like I said, I won’t tell mom I got here early.”

“I don’t know, I got homework.”

“Oh, come on, Jisoo. Do it here. Please?” Jeonghan asked.

Jisoo felt his face get hot. “Okay, fine.”

“Great. Let me get dressed and I’ll be right downstairs.”

Jisoo went back downstairs and couldn’t help but to be plagued with the images of Jeonghan freshly out the shower in his head. After a couple minutes, Jeonghan met him downstairs and they ate dinner together.

“Shouldn’t I call in Jihyun?” asked Jisoo.

“She’s fine. I never get to be alone with you.”

Jisoo was taken back by how Jeonghan was acting. Before Jisoo started babysitting for Jeonghan’s family, he would only get a smile as they passed each other in the hallway. Since then, they started really becoming friends. It was hard for him to believe that Jeonghan simply liked him as company.

They easily fell into conversation and laughter tonight at the dinner table. This is what Jisoo dreamed of. He appreciated even the little conversations they had when Jeonghan usually got home from practice and Jisoo immediately had to leave.

Now, they had a couple hours to themselves.

Except it was getting dark, and Jisoo had to call in Jihyun. Thankfully, she marched up to her room and got back on her Switch.

“Do you want to go to my room?” asked Jeonghan.

Jeonghan’s room smelled fresh and clean, and the walls were decorated with softly glowing string lights and art. He put on some gentle music and they continued their conversation on the bedroom floor. 

After a while, Jeonghan scooted closer to him so that their knees touched. He lowered his voice.

“Have you ever kissed a boy?” asked Jeonghan.

Jisoo’s eyes got wide. He wasn’t expecting a question like this.

“No…”

“Have you ever wanted to?”

“Why are you asking me this?”

Jeonghan looked at the carpet. “Well, I’ve been thinking about it, and I want to try it. You know, experiment. See if I like it.”

“And you wanted _me_ to do it with you?” Jisoo whispered.

“Well, yeah!”

“Why??”

“Don’t make me explain it, okay? I just do. Geez.”

Jisoo sighed, worrying the hotness he felt from his face was going to make him sweat.

“Will you?” Jeonghan asked.

He finally looked into Jeonghan’s brown eyes, wondering if this was some twisted joke. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him. It played in his head over and over again, but he couldn’t bring himself to move.

“Are you serious about this?” he asked.

“Yes, Jisoo! Don’t judge me.”

“Um, okay. Fine,” he said, hoping to play it off like this wasn’t something he’d imagined before.

Jeonghan cracked a smile. “Okay.”

Jeonghan glanced down at their legs. They were sitting facing each other with their legs crossed. “Can we get closer?”

“How?”

“I don’t know, can I sit on your lap?”

“What?!” Jisoo exclaimed, laughing. His heart was beating faster than he knew was healthy. His palms were slick with sweat, and he nonchalantly tried to wipe them on the carpet.

“I’m serious. Stop laughing at me!”

“Okay, I’m sorry. I guess you can.”

And Jeonghan climbed on top of Jisoo and straddled him, looking down at his face and breathing onto his nose and lips.

That single breath out of Jeonghan’s mouth overpowered his senses and he worried he would faint before even feeling the indescribable feeling of Jeonghan’s lips on his.

And at the same time, he worried of Jeonghan feeling something poking his bum or him noticing how hot Jisoo was already getting.

“Okay, are you ready?” Jeonghan asked so incredibly softly that Jisoo’s hair stood on end.

“Yeah,” he replied with certainty.

Jeonghan rested his hand on Jisoo’s cheek and pulled him in, their gaze connected until all they could see was the honey color of each other’s skin. The shaky breath that left Jeonghan’s mouth grazed Jisoo’s own lips, like a preview for what was next.

Then Jeonghan’s puckered lips touched his, and Jisoo felt his muscles relax. His lips were smooth and wet as they tenderly caressed his own. He didn’t feel his hand finding its place at Jeonghan’s nape—he only felt the soft, damp hair between his fingers.

He took in the alluring smell of Jeonghan’s fragrant conditioner, and tasted a faint minty flavor on his smooth lips. This first kiss was long, soft, and sweet, but the ones that followed swiftly ripened into a daze of intensity, and Jeonghan blossomed into Jisoo’s embrace.

With his eyes closed, Jisoo was hypersensitive to touch. He felt Jeonghan’s warm breath fall like feathers onto his upper lip, and his sure lips plunging into his own. At some point Jisoo’s other hand had found itself on Jeonghan’s hip, pressing their hard bodies even closer.

Slowly, Jisoo’s body fell backward, in a dizzy, swaying room, and he lay on the carpet with Jeonghan on top of him. For a second, they pulled away, and stared into one another’s eager eyes before returning their lips to where they belonged on each other’s faces.

Jisoo was filled with a deep astonishment at what he was feeling and forgot everything that existed in the universe that wasn’t Yoon Jeonghan.

How would he ever return to his life after this? How would he ever be able to tear his mind away from this memory of euphoria, this stolen moment among a sea of days where all he got of Jeonghan was a smile in the hallway?

A soft whimper bubbled up from Jeonghan’s throat and vibrated against Jisoo’s lips, and his eyebrows furrowed in longing. His cheeks were being cupped in the warm hands of the elder, and he couldn’t help but to feel Jeonghan’s love pouring into his own heart.

_THUD._

Jisoo didn’t feel Jeonghan climbing off of him—he only opened his eyes to see the panicked expression on his face halfway across the room.

Still in a cloudy daze, he departed Jeonghan’s bedroom and scurried downstairs to meet Jeonghan’s mom, back from her meetings. Had it really been four hours?

“Hi, Mrs. Yoon,” Jisoo said, wiping his lips with his hand, as if she could see the remnants of Jeonghan’s kisses splattered there like graffiti. She simply walked past him and entered the kitchen.

“Hi, Jisoo. How was everything? When did Jeonghan get home?” 

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

“I just got here a couple minutes ago,” Jeonghan said, brushing past Jisoo.

“Oh, well, let me get you your money,” she said, rummaging through her purse.

“It’s really not necessary.”

“You’re too kind, Jisoo. But here,” she extended her arm out and Jisoo begrudgingly took the cash.

“You’re free, Jisoo. Have a good night,” Jeonghan’s mother said, smiling.

“Thank you,” said Jisoo. He grabbed his backpack from the living room and left. Jeonghan, with his rosy cheeks, grinned as he walked out the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave comments, i love reading them ♡


End file.
